Home
by Justkillingtimewhileiwait
Summary: An epilogue to 4x01 (I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters.)


She closes the door after saying good bye to Hank and let's the weight of her back fall against it. She's tired of thinking. That's all she's done the last few days. Analyze every angle, every possible outcome trying to stay out of the traps while finding a way to keep Hank from going down the tubes. She can't reconcile what he did. But she owed him. And now it's done.

She pushes off the door and makes her way back to the kitchen, pushing thoughts of how broken he looked from her head. Her heart breaks for him, she misses Justin so much she can't imagine his pain but her sympathy is ever tempered by her disappointment in him. Her phone catches her attention on the island, reminding her of what she was about to do when the knock came on her door. Without pause she picks it up and dials his number. It connects on the first ring.

"Hey," she whispers when he answers.

"Hey," he smiles into the phone.

"Are you busy?"

"No." He hears something in her voice that has him already getting up off the couch and grabbing his keys from the table.

"Come over?" She asks, shyly.

"I'll be there in 10," he answers.

/

He lets himself in because she doesn't answer when he knocks. As he comes down the hall he can hear the shower running. He makes his way to the kitchen to grab a beer while he waits for her to emerge from the bathroom. Her laptop is set up on the island, a picture of the townhouse he sent her displayed on the screen. A soft smile spreads across his face and he lets a bit of hope rise up. She's at least looking at the pictures. That's good right?

He turns when he hears her feet softly padding across the floor towards him.

"Didn't think I was going to hear back from you tonight," he greets her.

"Hank stopped by," she offers by way of explanation.

Jay raises an eyebrow in interest but waits for her to continue.

"It's done," she says on deep sigh.

Confusion clouds his face.

"We're even," she looks Jay square in the eye. "I don't owe him anymore."

The significance of this statement, and what it means for him, for his vision of a future with her, hangs between them as they hold each other's gaze. Erin's eyes eventually drift to the open computer and the picture she knows Jay saw.

"Were you being serious?" she asks.

Jay nods. He'd never been more sincere.

"I'd want to see it first," she offers. She looks so tired. Her voice devoid of any real emotion. She's been through the ringer this last week and it's showing now.

"Of course. I'll call the agent in the morning," he say awkwardly. His heart rate quickens at the realization that she's just agreed to move in with him but he'd pictured this moment differently. He'd at least hoped to see her smile.

Erin's eyes dart back to Jay's face. He isn't sure what he sees there. Sadness, fear, exhaustion, hope?

"I love you," She blurts out. "You're the only person I truly trust."

Her raw vulnerability makes his breath hitch, he's not seen her this open before. He wasn't expecting her confession, but he catches himself quickly when he sees regret start to cloud her features. He steps forward, sliding his palm against her cheek.

"I love you too, so damn much," he says, voice cracking with emotion. Surely she must know this by now?

Erin nods and steps into him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Erin, I'm pretty sure I just promised you I'd be staying every night from now on." He can't help but let the happiness he feels creep into his voice. The weight on his chest since he sprung his question on her in the break room finally lifting.

Erin's arms snake around to his back and she turns her face into his neck. He feels the smile spread across her face as she nuzzles closer. She exhales deeply.

He feels it, the shift. The unnameable change that's happened between them on her exhale. He feels her weight lean into him and his arms automatically tighten around her. His eyes close and he rests his chin on her head. Her breath tickles his neck and a single word comes to his mind.

Home.


End file.
